à la cave
by une-timbree-qui-s-assume
Summary: Ma tête tombe sur mes genoux. Inanimée. Je relève la tête et balaie la pièce des yeux. Cette pièce, je la connais par cœur. Je n’avais vraiment pas besoin d’allumer. Et puis, pas besoin de lumière pour pleurer.


Et c'est partir pour le blabla règlementaire :

Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit matériel de la parution de cette fiction.

Blabla de l'auteur, aussi inutile qu'ennuyeux.

Enfin en vacances ! Et bientôt noël ! Boule de neige, papa noël, biscuits en forme de bonhomme, sapins chanteurs et petits lutins. Bref que du bonheur ! J'en profite pour me remettre à l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic. Alors est ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer d'où me vient l'idée de cette chose déprimante que je viens d'écrire ? Pas d'idée ? Bon, je la poste quand même. Si vous tenez à rester joyeux, passez cette page et revenez en arrière. Non ? Vous ne voulez pas ? Tant pis…. Dites moi quand même si vous avez apprécié cet élan de mauvaise humeur en pleine période de fêtes. Joyeuses fêtes à tous !

* * *

Je descends l'escalier qui mène à la cave. Une bouteille de vin ? Ne t'inquiète pas mamie Pinako. J'y vais.

Ma main ne cherche même pas l'interrupteur. Je connais cette pièce par cœur après tout. J'avance doucement. Mes pas résonnent dans le noir. Je dépasse les réserves de confitures de mamie. Je sais que je ne dois pas aller trop à gauche où gît encore un amoncellement d'auto mail, de circuits imprimés, de fils et de robots désossés. Je continue encore ma route, évitant les obstacles. Les bouteilles sont là. Pourtant j'avance encore, n'arrêtant que lorsque ma route rencontre le fond de la pièce. Je m'appuie contre le mur. Je me laisse lentement glisser contre lui. Ma tête tombe sur mes genoux. Inanimée. Je relève la tête et balaie la pièce des yeux. Cette pièce, je la connais par cœur. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'allumer. Et puis, pas besoin de lumière pour pleurer.

Je suis venu ici si souvent. J'y étais bien. Mes larmes inondaient mes joues, mes pleurs résonnant dans le noir. Au départ bien sur, j'allumais la lumière. L'enfant que j'étais alors avait peur du noir. Mais tant de chose ont passé depuis. J'ai vu plus d'horreur ces dix dernières années que certains n'en verront en une vie ! J'ai vu la mort en face. Je l'ai combattu. J'en suis revenu. Pourtant, après toutes ces années tous ces combats, me voila encore une fois seul, dans la cave, à pleurer. La lumière n'est pas une si grande différence.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour me morfondre sur mon propre sort. Pas besoin de lumière pour être égoïste. Oui, je suis égoïste.

Je me souviens encore la première fois que je suis venu ici.

_C'était son anniversaire. Je m'étais levé tôt exprès. Je m'étais réveillé, habillé, coiffé avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Je voulais que tout soit parfait ce jour là. Je voulais être le premier à lui dire. Le premier qu'elle regarde en se réveillant. Le premier à qui elle accorde son sourire encore endormi. Je me glissais hors de la maison sans bruit._

_J'inspirais grandement. J'étais fier de mon exploit. J'étais dehors. Personne ne m'avait vu. J'allais réussir. Je me sentais fort, invincible, car pour la première fois_

_j'étais amoureux._

_Le problème c'est que je n'étais pas le seul._

_Bientôt une silhouette s'échappa elle aussi de notre maison. J'accélérais le pas. Elle fit de même. Je me mis alors à courir. Elle s'élança à ma poursuite. Je courrais aussi vite que mes petites jambes me le permettaient et pourtant je voyais l'ombre se rapprocher sans cesse. Nous n'étions séparé que par quelques dizaines de mètres… Bientôt plus que cinq. Soudain on me tira par ma manche. Je tombais à la renverse entraînant avec moi celui qui me poursuivait. Je me regardais devant moi, à quelques enjambées peine se tenait la maison de la voisine. J'avais échoué. Je ne serais pas le premier._

_Je me tournais violement vers mon frère :_

_- T'avais pas le droit ! M'exclamais-je fougueusement du haut de mes presque six ans._

_- Si j'avais le droit et pis d'abord c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée en premier !_

_- Nan c'est même pas vrai ! C'est moi en premier qui ai voulu souhaiter son anniversaire à Winry !_

_- Eh ben je m'en fiche ! Parce que moi plus tard, je me marierais avec elle !_

_- Même pas vrai d'abord !_

_- Si !_

_- Nan !_

_- Si !_

_Notre dialogue étant peu constructif, nous entamions alors un combat, pas plus constructif non plus, mais ô combien défoulant. Nous nous battions comme des chiffonniers lorsque alertée par nos cris, une petite fille nous surprit._

_- Winry… Commença Ed en lâchant une poignée de mes cheveux._

_- Ca suffit tous les deux ! Vous êtes nuls ! Mon anniversaire je voulais le passer avec vous deux, et vous… Et vous… Vous trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de vous battre ! Je vous déteste !_

_Elle s'enfuit en pleurant, sans même nous laisser le temps de nous expliquer. Mon frère et moi nous séparâmes, non sans un regard de dégoût l'un pour l'autre. Ce jour là, pour la première fois, je me réfugiais à la cave pour y pleurer en paix._

La première mais certes pas la dernière.

Combien de fois suis-je venu ici ? Des dizaines ? Des vingtaines ? Je ne compte plus. En tout cas, j'y suis toujours tranquille. Quand mes yeux n'ont plus une goutte de liquide à pleurer, je sèche mes joues et je remets mon habituel masque de bonne humeur. Quel hypocrite je fais ! Je souris, je suis attentionné, je m'inquiète pour les autres, je suis un ange, non je suis juste un bon comédien. Depuis le temps que je joue le rôle du petit frère fidèle et de l'ami attentionné ! Mais ça me fait mal. Des fois je craque. Le masque devient trop lourd à porter, ma voix se brise, mon sourire retombe, mes yeux s'éteignent. Le masque est brisé.

Je me retrouve ici. Pour pleurer en silence. Je remonte alors quelques heures plutôt aussi souriant que je semblais l'être avant de descendre. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne suis pas heureux. Je les hais. Je les hais tous les deux. Je leur en veux de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, l'amour rend aveugle. A moins que ce ne soit le bonheur, car aucun d'eux n'a jamais vu que mes sourires étaient faux. Ils ont toujours cru en mes vœux de bonheur alors que mon âme les maudissait. Quand rien n'allait plus entre eux, j'étais là. Pour eux. Obligé de les réconforter de leur peine de cœur, de leur promettre que tout irait bien à nouveau alors que je ne souhaitais que le contraire.

Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela alors ? Parce que j'ai toujours été sincère et loyal ? Pour ne pas leur causer du tord ? Parce que je respecte leur amour et que je préfère les voir heureux ensembles que tristes avec moi ? Non, je ne suis pas habité d'aussi nobles sentiments. Je fais ça par égoïsme. Je fais cela pour moi et pour moi seul. Pour ne pas les perdre tous les deux. Ah s'ils savaient. J'ai été tenté de leur avouer. Plus d'une fois. Leur avouer ma haine, lui cracher mon amour au visage. Mais cela m'éloignerait d'eux. Cela m'éloignerai d'elle. Elle ne m'aime pas. Je le sais maintenant. Pourtant, j'y ai cru avant.

Oui, j'y croyais dur comme fer, un jour nous serions heureux tous les deux. Nous nous serions mariés, elle aurait eu des enfants, une fille et des jumeaux : Charlotte, Julien et Maxime. Et un chien, peut être, sûrement. Nous aurions été heureux. Mais on ne choisi pas son destin. Et puis, on a tenté de transmuté maman. Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans une armure.

Son regard n'a plus jamais été le même.

Je ne supportais pas la pitié que je lisais dans son regard.

_Je me suis réfugié ici, pour la énième fois. Elle me détestait, c'était sûr. Jamais elle ne m'avait aimé, et jamais elle ne le ferait. Je voyais bien les regards qu'elle accordait à mon frère. Mais j'avais voulu lui laisser le temps. Ça lui aurait passé, un jour où l'autre. Et à ce moment, nous aurions été heureux. Mais non, cela continuait, inlassablement. Et mon imbécile de frangin qui ne se rendait même pas compte de sa chance !_

_Je hurlais jusqu'à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Je hurlais toutes les larmes que je ne pouvais pas verser. Personne ne m'entendrait de toutes façon, personne ne faisait jamais attention à moi de toute façon. J'étais en trop ici. Je n'avais pas ma place. Je n'avais jamais eu de place dans leur bonheur. Je n'étais qu'un poids pour eux. Et mon frère qui se sentait obligé de courir le monde pour se faire pardonner. Moi, j'avais perdu espoir depuis longtemps. Mais je me disais que loin de lui, elle l'oublierait. J'étais égoïste, et si c'était à refaire, je l'aurais fait !_

_Et puis, j'ai entendu du bruit. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lever la tête. La personne s'est rapprochée. Et puis, j'ai su._

_J'ai su que c'était elle._

_Elle m'_

_Elle n'a rien dit. Et m'a serré dans ses bras. J'étais bien comme ça. Au chaud, protégé par son étreinte. Si près d'elle, près de son cœur. Plus proche que je ne l'avais jamais été et plus proche que je ne le serais jamais. Je la détachais lentement de moi. Je rassemblais tout mon courage et lui demandais d'une voix tremblotante._

_- Winry… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_- Mais bien sur que je t'aime ! Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je le serais toujours pour toi. Je t'interdis d'en douter._

_Puis, comme pour confirmer son discours, et achever de briser mon cœur, elle me serra dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, mais toute mon âme hurlait ma peine. La naïveté de sa réponse était sans équivoque. Elle m'aimait, de tout son cœur, comme on aime son frère, comme on aime un ami, comme on aime un confident. Moi, je l'aimais, tout court. Et quoique je fasse, je savais que ce ne serait jamais suffisant pour y changer quelque chose. _

J'étais revenu humain. Au prix de multiples combats. Tant d'année à parcourir le monde, loin de tout, loin d'elle. J'en souffrais. Jamais mes sentiments ne changèrent à son égare. Les siens non plus. Ce qui changea par contre, ce fut le comportement de mon frère qui ouvrit enfin les yeux. Depuis ce jour, la rancœur et la haine sont venues s'ajouter à mon amour.

Je les aime. Je les envie. Je les hais.

La lumière me tira de mes sinistres pensées.

Cette fois ci, je séchais mes larmes et m'armais de tout mon courage pour me forger un sourire. Je vis mon frère apparaître dans l'escalier. Je m'emparais d'une bouteille au hasard et je venais à sa rencontre.

- Al tu es là ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ni san ! J'arrive dans un instant. Remonte là haut. Ne fais pas languir tes invités. C'est ton mariage après tout !


End file.
